Reasons
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Reasons why Arthur hates Alfred, yet can't help but love him. rated T because I am a fully fledged yaoi fangirl :D expect stuff and things!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Part of this first half was based off of Independance Day in the original manga (though it's titled Happy Birthday). I was reading it and forgive me Arthur but I couldn't help but think it XD I was reading it raw, so Arty's dialogue is my rough translation. Oh and furthermore Im going by memory so yea XD

* * *

**Reason to hate**

Arthur crossed his arms, feeling weak. He looked at Alfred. "I hate this. Today is the worst. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't work. I feel horrible. I can't wait for this whole blasted week to be over and done." he spat.

Alfred smiled and leaned back onto the brick wall. "Aww. Is it that time of the month for our precious little Brit?"

Arthur grabbed him by the collar and with his spare hand held a gun above Alfred's nether regions. "Say another word, damn wanker. I dare you." the Englishman hissed.

**Reason to love**

Alfred smiled. While deep in his heart he was scared like shit, he was still glad to see the man. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the nose. "I'm glad you came anyway." he said, mentally debating whether or not to add on "Nii-chan". He decided he'd save it; tease Arthur a bit later that night.

Arthur blushed and turned away. "Damnable git." he mumbled, red to the ears. Alfred hugged him from behind, and Arthur froze up. "What're you doing?"

"Hey, Arthur. Everyone else's presents were nice, but..." he paused, and brought his mouth up to the Brit's ear, "there's this one thing I'd really love for my birthday. Francis taught me some new tricks..."

* * *

Alfred's birthday is July 4th... Who cares! January starts with a "J", too! XD Lets use our imagicnations. (No, no typo there. That was 100% intentional XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons to hate **

"Give me that camera or I'll gut you like a fish, damnable git!" Arthur screamed angrily, chasing Alfred through the house.

"No way!" Alfred replied in a sing-song voice, leaping up the stairs.

"DAMMIT ALFRED!"

"But Francis took these pictures for me!"

Arthur dived and tackled the American to the ground. "Give it up, git!"

Alfred smiled. "Not a chance."

Arthur glared daggers. "Don't MAKE me get the Ghost of Christmas Future out here." he threatened, half-serious.

**Reasons to love**

Alfred froze, recalling the last time Arthur had done so. "You wouldn't dare..." he said. Then, his terrified expression was suddenly replaced by one of playful ambition, and he rolled around so that he and his boyfriend had swapped positions. Now on top of the englishman, the American smiled. "Come on, Arty! They're pictures of my first love, first kiss _and_ first time! You wouldn't steal my precious momentos of my favorite person ever, would you?" he asked sweetly.

Arthur blushed madly. "The frog took pictures of me in the shower, git!"

Alfred shrugged, still smiling. "So? I've seen you in the shower before." he said, grabbing the older man in an embrace before said man had a chance to hit him. "You're amazing wherever you are and whatever you're in." he said, pouting playfully. "Or not in." The Englishman groaned, and Alfred, noticing that Arthur had relaxed a bit, took this as a "cease-fire" and giddily smothered the man with kisses. How could he not, with a boyfriend so sexy and adorable?

* * *

Meh, not satisfied with this... The mental imagery was way cuter than how I worded it... But oh well. I suppose it cant be helped. Now! Arthur, can I have some help? Need sum information on this here... Why does it matter? You're the expert, so can you help or not? ...Ok, so then that would b a Ly Erg? ...I see. Thanks, Iggy! ...Would you rather it was Arty? Or Alby? ... O.O U dont have to use that kind of vocab with me! ...Do I gotta get the pedo out here? Yes, FRANCE. ...Are you saying you'd put that past him? ...Ah...! Yes, ppl, I am so tired I can have a full-fledged conversation with England and think it completely normal. XD Woohoo, 3am! Finals in 4 hours! I'm going crazy! Oh well! *reads Japanese textbook* ...Gyaa! Erk. O.O is this what its like to panic? I wouldnt know O.O why is the world flickering? *probably going to collapse any moment*

4:40pm- *is finally uploading* *did actually collapse a few minutes after typing all that* XD


End file.
